


Trigonometry

by vergilia_43



Category: Ancient History RPF, Ancient Rome - Fandom, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Historical RPF, Julius Caesar - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Characters, Love Confessions, Mentions of Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Requited Love, Useless Lesbians, discussions of infidelity but it’s not true, everyone agrees cassius is hot, fem!brutus, fem!cassius, implied sex, polyamorous roman losers, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vergilia_43/pseuds/vergilia_43
Summary: Brutus convinces Portia to bring Cassius into her and Portia’s bed. The convincing involves suspicions and also sex.
Relationships: Marcus Junius Brutus the Younger/Gaius Cassius Longinus, Marcus Junius Brutus the Younger/Porcia Catonis, Marcus Junius Brutus the Younger/Porcia Catonis/Gaius Cassius Longinus, and a little bit of - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Trigonometry

Brutus would never forget the time that Cassius put her hand on Brutus’s cheek, how her breath tasted on Brutus’s lips, and how she gazed into Brutus’s eyes right after Cassius told her she loved her. 

Brutus had drawn away instinctively, thinking of Portia, and then of how sometimes she’d looked at Cassius that way, too. She had told Cassius this earlier in the night, in a moment of weakness (and wine). Apparently, Cassius hadn’t forgotten.

And when Cassius kissed her, Brutus tried everything not to go weak and give in to the desire that was making her heart pound. To fight back against Cassius’s body, pressing against hers, and let her know how much she wanted to feel her. But Brutus wouldn’t let her body give in. She tore herself apart from Cassius after a long second, spluttering something about impropriety and marriage. 

Cassius had had the decency to look ashamed then, but it still stung Brutus to know that her sister-in-law and closest friend had harbored the same feelings that she’d repressed in herself— and still be unable to act on them. 

Did she love Portia? Of course, she’d never wavered in that. Then how could she had become attracted to Cassius as well? The only answer she could come up with was that she had lost her love for Portia, and somehow didn’t know it yet. 

* * *

Perhaps she was seeking the truth when she asked Portia, one night later, “Have you ever loved anyone else?”

Portia looked surprised. Brutus corrected herself quickly: “Before we met, I mean.” Portia sighed and put her book down on her lap.

“I had lovers before, of course. But why are you asking? What’s going on?”

Brutus paused. “I... heard something last night from Cassius.”

Portia’s face dropped. “Oh gods,” she whispered. “She really told you— Brutus, did you?”

“What? Did you know she was going to confess her love for me?”

“Only through rumor,” Portia admitted. “And I believed it, but only because I see the way she looks at you. She’s head over heels.”

Brutus sighed. “Nothing happened, Portia. I swear. She kissed me, but I stopped her, and she understands that nothing else can happen.”

“That must have been hard.”

“What? No, no. Portia, you know I love you.”

“Not the way you flirt with Cassius, I don’t.”

“I have _never_ flirted with Cassius.”

“No, but you’ve tried. You want me to stop getting in the way of your romance, you want to get rid of me but you’re just chained to me, you need to keep me so you can keep up appearances—“ Portia broke into sobs. She rarely bawled so openly, and it stung Brutus to know that she had hurt her like this. 

“How can I convince you that I still love you?”

Portia sniffed, but didn’t answer. Brutus normally didn’t initiate their kisses, but the universe was already out of order. So what could she do to convince Portia but touch her face? And lean in close? And then, maybe, kiss her hard, and guide her warm body down onto the soft linens and lift her lace camisole, unhook her bra, and love Portia with her body instead of with her words?

(Brutus had always been a passable orator, but what she spoke between Portia’s legs blew away anything Cicero had ever come up with.)

* * *

“Alright, I believe you.” Brutus let out a sigh she didn’t know she’d been holding. After everything they had done, Portia believed her. The sweaty, messy couple lay in their bed in post-coital exhaustion. Their clothes had mostly fallen to the floor in the course of their love-making. 

“Okay, but you do have to admit,” Portia said, rolling to face Brutus, “Cassius has a nice fucking rack.” Brutus looked over at her, but couldn’t detect any trace of malice. 

“Yes,” she finally breathed. “Cassius has a _great_ fucking rack. Listen,” she propped herself up to be level with Portia, “why are we talking about Cassius in bed right now? Hell, why are we even still thinking about Cassius after we’ve just done... all this?” 

Portia cocked an eyebrow, still smirking. “You’re the one getting awfully defensive. I was just making a joke.” Brutus bit her lip. 

“I have to tell you something I’ve been considering, and you have to promise not to laugh, or— think I love you less because of it. Okay?”

Portia nodded solemnly. There was a pregnant silence as Brutus searched for the right words, then:

“What about us three?”

“What do you mean?”

Brutus sat all the way up. “What if, you love me, and I love you, and Cassius also loves me,” (was her still-bitten lip bleeding, or was that sweat from her and Portia’s most recent exertion?) “And I might also find Cassius hot. I might even reciprocate her, you know, romantic feelings, sometimes.”

Brutus told herself to prepare for any reaction. But Portia still did something totally unexpected: she threw her head back and laughed. “See! How hard was that?” 

“You’re— you’re not mad?”

Portia paused to catch a glimpse of Brutus’s wary look, and then she just continued laughing. But she didn’t seem derisive, or angry; no, she just seemed genuinely happy. Relieved, even. Finally, finally, when Portia was able to catch her breath, she placed both hands on Brutus’s face and gave it to her straight

“Of course I’m not mad, you oblivious idiot! Have you not noticed that I’ve been bringing up Cassius’s... significant physical advantages, if you know what I mean, a lot?! Brutus, I know you think she’s hot. Everyone in Rome who has eyes thinks she’s hot, Brutus! And if you love her the same way you love me, well, I’m not going to say no to spicing our bed up a little...”

Brutus was amazed. “You really agree with me, you’re not just saying that?”

“Well, maybe I was a little worried at first that I couldn’t compete with her.”

“Oh gods, Portia, you never needed to compete with her—“ 

But Portia wasn’t finished. “Cassius is a goddamn bombshell, you know, that’s what I thought, so what if my girlfriend up and leaves me for her?” Portia smiled at herself. “But then I realized, I know who I’m dating. You’re a fucking Brutus, and you love me.” And this time, Portia initiated the kiss, like she usually did (so as far as Brutus was concerned, the universe was back in its regular order). 

When they broke apart, Brutus reached for her phone. She placed it between their naked, uncovered bodies so that Portia could see what she was doing, and silently began a text to Cassius.

“How would you feel about getting together with Portia and I?” Brutus typed. She glanced at Portia, who nodded. Brutus sent it. Then Portia, seized by an idea, grabbed the phone and took a selfie of the two of them together (and still topless). Over Brutus’s teasing protests, Portia added some flirty message and hit send again. 

Now Brutus was the one laughing. She took back the phone and tossed it on the nightstand beside her before resuming the night’s previous activities. Portia couldn’t help but enjoy the touch of Brutus’s hands working down her body again, soft and agile, moving toward her already-sensitive clit—

On the nightstand, the phone buzzed.


End file.
